Encantado
by Nicka I
Summary: Essa não, Milo caiu no Mundo Real!O que ancontessería se Milo caísse do mundo dos animes e viesse parar no mundo real? Fic baseada no filme Encantada!
1. Caindo no poço

**Encantado**

_by Nicka_

Em algum lugar no santuário Milo e Máscara da Morte discutiam:

- Como foi que você descobriu? - Máscara da Morte espumando de raiva

- Eu descobri descobrindo, ora!

- Olha aqui!Você não vai contar isso pra ninguém!

- Pode deixar.Eu só preciso contar para duas pessoas.

- Quem?

- Zeus e o mundo! - gargalhou Milo

- Eu te mato seu enseto infeliz!! - apertando a gargantade Milo

- Ta bom, mas primeiro me conta de onde veio esse nome.

- Meu pai era americano.

- Ah, tá!Mas que nominho ridículo, hein?!

- ¬¬ -MdM

- Deve ser por isso que você prefere ser chamado de Máscara da Morte, né?

- Eu preciso mesmo responder isso?

- Ta bom, pode me soltar, eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Está certo.

Derrepente surge Aldebaran e vê MdM soltando Milo

- O que está havendo aí?

- Nada Deba - responde rápidamente MdM

- Ah, ta!Então vocês estão só vendo o por do sol abraçadinhos perto do poço?

- O QUE!Eu não estava abaraçando o Milo.

- Espera só eu contar para o Dite o que eu ví, ele não vai acreditar!

- Olha aqui pra sua informação nós não estávamos abraçados e sim brigando.

- Ah é?!Porque?

- Porque eu descobri que o nome verdadeiro do Máscara da Morte é Ga...

POF!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Máscada da Morte empurrou o Milo no poço.

- MILOOOOOOO você ta beeeem? Pô Másck!

- Eu avisei.

- MILOOOOOOO responde cara!

- MILOOOOOO

- Milo?

- Milo para de palhaçada e sai logo daí. - disse MdM mas Milo não respondeu

- Caraca! Onde o Milo foi parar? - MdM com cara de assustado

#Continua...


	2. Cuidado aí em baixooooooooo

**Encantado**

_by Nicka I_

No último capítulo...

Máscada da Morte empurrou o Milo no poço.

- MILOOOOOOO você ta beeeem? Pô Másck!

- Eu avisei.

- MILOOOOOOO responde cara!

- MILOOOOOO

- Milo?

- Milo para de palhaçada e sai logo daí. - disse MdM mas Milo não respondeu

- Caraca! Onde o Milo foi parar? - MdM com cara de assustado

**Capítulo 2º:Cuidado aí em baixoooooooo!**

- Pô, Masck, olha o que você fez!

- Onde será que esse enseto foi parar?

- E eu que sei?Foi você que jogou ele no poço!

- Deba!

- Hum? - Aldebaran olhando para o fundo do poço

- O que nós vamos dizer pro mestre?

- Nós quem cara pálida?Foi você que jogou ele e não eu!Você é que tem que se esplicar.

- Enseto desgraçado!Eu ainda mato ele.

- É, mais pra isso você vai ter que ACHAR ele primeiro!

- Mais como?

- Só tem um jeito.

- Qual?

- Masck, meu amigo...você vai ter que literalmente chegar ao fundo do poço! - Deba dando um tapinha nas costas de MdM

- Caraca, eu achava que você chapava as vezes, mais chegar ao fundo do poço!?Você precisa de ajuda!

- O que?Do que você está falando Aiolos? - MdM coçando a cabeça

- A primeira pergunta é...de onde você surgiu criatura? - pergunta Aldebaran

- Ué?Do mesmo lugar que vocês né Deba?

- Ah, tá!

- Mais afinal de contas o que está acontecendo aqui?

MdM e Aldebaran, explicam o que aconteceu para Aiolos...

- E então ele sumiu. - concluiu Deba

- Hum...

- E a gente não sabe onde ele foi parar.

- Eu acho que sei de alguém que pode saber de alguma coisa sobre esse poço aí.

- Quem? - MdM e Deba perguntam juntos

- O Dite, é claro!

- É mesmo!Vamos chamar ele por cosmo!

30 minutos depois chega Afrodite (ele teve que se arrumar, ou vocês acham que ele iria descer as dozes casas horrorooooooso, daquele jeito!rs), então finalmente eles explicam toda a história para ele.

- Hum, mais que encrenca hein? - Dite de braços cruzados

- É!Mais então?Você pode ajudar?

- Claro!Eu conheço cada canto desse santuário como as pétalas das minhas rosas.

- Então, onde vai dar esse poço?

- Meu mestre, que Zeus o tenha, dizia que aí está uma passagem para um universso paralelo.

- Universso paralelo? - Todos caem na gargalhada

- Se vocês não acreditam perguntem ao mestre.

Depois de muito descutirem sobre o assunto e se reunirem com todos os outros, os cavaleiros resolvem ir falar com o mestre...

- Vocês fizeram O QUE??

- Por favor acalme-se mestre.

- Como me acalmar Mu?Vocês tem nossão do que fizeram?

- Com sua licença ,mestre, mais NÓS não fizemos nada!Quem fez foi o Máscara da Morte!

- Muito obrigado, Aiolia! - MdM fala sarcástico

- Só estou dizendo a verdade!

- Você vai me desculpar Aiolos, mais eu vou dar uma liçãozinha nesse seu irmãozinho fofoqueiro! - Fala MdM avançando em Aiolia e sendo segurado por Kamus.

- Vai me jogar no poço também?Eu não tenho medo de você não!Pode vir, vem! - diz Aiolia que também está sendo segrado (só que pelo Aiolos!rs)

- Senhores, por favor!Senhores!SENHORES! Chaka por favor ajude-me sim? - pede o mestre encarecidamente.

- Sim mestre!CALEM A BOCA AGORA OU EU VOU...

- Vai o que Barbie? - Fala MdM

- VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA!!SEU CALANGO!!

Derrepente o ar começa a ficar cada vez mais frio a ponto de começar a dificultar os movimentos de todos os cavaleiros, então todos param para ver o que era...e era Kamus que acabava de perder sua abitual paciência...

- Muito obrigado Kamus! - disse o Mestre (Kamus apenas assente)

- Bem, a história que o Afrodite contou é verdadeira.

- Viram só!? - disse Afrodite

- E vocês terão que ir para lá também.

- Mas porque mestre? - perguntou Aiolia

- Por que todos terão que ajudar e principalmente você que estava arrumando confusão.Encare como um castigo, como aqueles que eu lhes aplicava quando vocês eram crianças e faziam bagunça!

- Você conhecia bem o castigo lembra Aiolia? - disse Shura com um sorriso infantil

- Ha, ha, ha, muito engraçado Eduard Mãos de Tesoura!

- Escuta aqui o Simba...

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO OS DOIS!E EU NÃO VOU FALAR NOVAMENTE!! - exasperou o mestre

- Bem, está decidido.Vocês irão atraz do Milo!E não quero ouvir reclamações! - disse o mestre (na última fraze, olhou para Aiolia)

Enquanto isso no Brasil, mais precisamente São Paulo-Capital, Av.Paulista...

Milo acorda, com uma baita dor de cabeça e escutando uma música muito estranha...

**At first I was afraid,**

**I was petrified, Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,**

**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,**

**I grew strong, and I learned how to get along, **

**And so your back, from outer space,**

**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, **

**I should've changed that stupid lock, **

**I should've made you leave your key, **

**If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me, **

**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, you not welcome anymore, **

**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,**

**Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die, **

**Oh no not I, I will survive, **

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, **

**I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give, **

**And I'll survive, I will survive, **

**Hey, Hey! **

- Acorda lindinha! - um travestí acorda Milo

- Mais hein?

- Querida!O que você está fazendo aí no chão? - outro travestí

- Onde eu estou? - Milo fala atordoado e um pouco assustado

- Ué?Na maior parada gay das Américas, onde mais? - um terceiro travestí fala

- Parada O QUE??

- Gay, fofa!Agora levanta dessa calçada e se arruma!cade o seu Gramour??

- Quem?Eu não perdí nada com esse nome não, moço, quer dizer moça...sei la´!

- É moça mesmo, querida!Mais vem aqui, que nós vamos dar um jeitinho em você...você está muuuuuuuito desarrumada!

E Milo é arrastado pelo trio de travestis, que começam a querer maquia-lo (ele entra em desespero!)

- Não, não socorro!TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BUNDA!!SOCORRO!!PARA DE ME APALPAR!!SOCORROOOOOOOOO!!EU ESTOU SENDO VIOLADO, ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!!SOCORROOOOO!!POLÍCIA!!ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!!

# **Continua...**

Vortei Povo!!Minhas férias da escola começaram e as de ficwiriter acabaram!Já tava com saudade de vocês!

Eu acho que nem é necessário dizer isso mais...

**Música**: I Will Survive (**Gloria Gaynor**)

**Agradecimentos:**

**InuPV**: Cabo não!está aí a prova disso!rs Desculpe pela demora!rs

**Pisces Luna**: Gostou mesmo?Obrigadinha!rs

**Leo no Nina**: Gostou? Milo na parada gay!rs...E quanto a eles virem pro "mundo real", é melhor nós acalmarmos os nossos homonios né?...Sem comentários!...Eu ía querer um de cada!kkk (um pra cada mês, ja pensou!?)kkkkk

Obrigada a todos os leitores!E...Comentem!!rs

Inté o próximo capítulo...

**Bjok...**


End file.
